Heero And Relena
by moony1
Summary: The title is not all that it seems. A bundle of joy is on its way but at a striking cost... may be a little OOC I don't know...
1.

Heero And Relena

Chapter 1

By Moony

After Colony 200, After five years of peace the wedding far since anticipated finally came to pass. The love between the two was evident to the whole world…

****

This is a live news report. After a long wait It is official, Relena Yuy is pregnant. Oh, and here she comes now with her husband, Heero Yuy out of the clinic. Mrs. Yuy, Mrs. Yuy! Please do you know if the your child is a boy or a girl." 

The young ex-politician smiled as her husband stood sternly by her side. "We prefer to be surprised," she explained with the same loving charisma that won over the world during the Eve wars. 

****

"Are you okay today?" Heero asked Relena, trying to keep his monotone voice. Relena gave him an annoyed smile.

"I am fine, Heero. Now would you please stop worrying?" Relena said and touched her very plump stomach. "The doctor told you that I was yesterday."

"We only have a few weeks left," Heero reminded Relena. 

"And the doctor says I'm doing great. Now would you please just calm down?"

"Then I'm going to go and see how the," he paused, "baby's room is coming," Heero mumbled and walked out of the room. Relena giggled a little and patted her belly.

"Your father is much to over protective," she mumbled to the little wonder growing in her stomach. "I know you will hate it if you're a girl and you bring home your first boyfriend." Relena giggled at the thought of her husband tracking his daughter as she went on her first date. "And if you are a boy you will be pushed very hard. I can't help hoping you are a girl if not for that then my own selfish reasons." She picked up a children's book and began reading out loud to the baby.

****

"This room was to be done weeks ago," Heero said sternly to the workers.

"Ye, yes sir, but you see shipments haven't been on time and, and," the worker explained in a whining tone. Heero couldn't stand whiner.

"It better be done before the baby arrives or I will have to deal with you personally," Heero said and walked out of the room. Once gone all the workers sighed and went back to drinking beer and listening to classic rock. They didn't notice Relena slip in. 

"Gentlemen," She announced. The men turned, very surprised. "I must worn you that my husband is an ex-Gundam pilot as well as an assassin. Please do not make him angry. I can not always control his actions." The men quickly sat down their beers and picked up their hammers and began working as hard as they could. Relena giggled a little and walked out of the room. She found Heero waiting for her at the doorway. She smiled at him and he put his arm around her as the two walked down the hall together.

****

Heero could only stand the room not being done for only a week. He with Relena, who was due at any time entered the room to confront the men. They were again sitting down drinking beer. Heero couldn't control his anger any more. He stormed into the room.

"This room was supposed to be finished last week," Heero yelled, reaching for his gun. Relena touched his arm. He stopped and looked at her. "Relena," he said between his teeth. 

"We don't have time," she whispered and winced as she grabbed her stomach. "I'm in labor." Heero's eyes widened and he forgot his anger. 

"Come on. Let's get to the hospital," Heero said and wrapped his arm around Relena's waist to help her to the car. 

"I can walk," Relena said and took his hand from her waist. "Just go ahead and get the car ready." Heero looked at her for a moment to make sure she would be okay, then ran a head to the front of the mansion yelling at servants to prepare the car, then turned and went the back way to the baby's room. He walked into the room.

"Have this room finished before we get back then I will personally torture each one of you and if you try to run I _will_ hunt you down and I _will _find you. Now get it done!" He ordered to the fear stricken men and ran out of the room. He ran out to the front door in time to see the limo drive off. Heero cursed under his breath and ran to the garage for a different car.

****

"Yes Noin, the baby _is_ on the way," Relena said. "No. I left Heero at the house. He'll be at the hospital soon enough. Will you and Zechs be there? … Oh good, Sally is on her way? I'm so glad to… uff," Relena cried when another contraction happened. "No, no. I'm all right. I have to go. We're at the hospital." Relena clicked off her cell phone and opened her car door. Her new limo driver offered his hand to help her out. Relena forced herself out of the car. She found Sally waiting for her. Sally smiled and helped Relena into the hospital.

"When did the contractions start?" she asked.

"This morning, but I thought it was the baby kicking," Relena explained. 

"Well, come on. We may have some time," Sally said, then heard a small leaking sound.

"I don't think so," Relena mumbled and looked down at her wet pants. "My water just broke." 

****

Heero revved up his mustang convertible and flew off of the Peacecraft estate to the Sank City hospital. He cursed his wife's impatience all the way to the hospital. Heero was forced to park in one of the parking spots farthest entrance. He leaped out of the car and clicked on his personally made car alarm system (which if the door was opened without disarming the system would beep three times giving the person the time to deactivate it or run like hell, before exploding.), then ran full speed to the hospital entrance. He shoved passed doctors, nurses and anyone else in his way until he reached the front desk.

"Where is Mrs. Yuy at?" He asked the receptionist.

"The Yuy family has asked for no press at the child's birth," the woman said without looking up.

"I'm the father damn it, now where is she?" Heero roared. The woman looked up a bit surprised. 

"I, I'm sorry sir. She's on the seventh floor where the maternity word is," she said. Heero wasted no time and bolted towards the elevator. He slammed on the button and began pacing around as a janitor came up to the elevator to put up an 'out of order' sign on the elevator's door. He turned and looked at Heero.

"Sorry, but the elevator just broke sir. You'll have to…" but he had no time to finish explaining. Heero had shoved past him to the stairs. He shoved the heavy door open with no problem and began running as fast as he could up the stairs. While he was on about the third story stair way his cell phone begun ringing. He scooped it out of his pocket as he ran. 

"What!?" he answered with. 

"Heero, you need to get here now. Something's going wrong," Noin said with a choke in her voice. Heero slammed the phone shut and ran harder up the stairs. 

Heero shoved the door to the seventh floor open and ran down the hall. Cursing the receptionist's stupidity for not naming a room number and his not asking. Then he found them. Noin with tears running down her face. Zechs with a stern, morgue like expression across his face. Heero slowed with a rare confused look on his face. 

"What's happened?" He asked, afraid to know. Had they lost the baby? But the doctor had said it was perfectly healthy. 

"Oh, Heero," Noin whispered and buried her face in Zechs' chest. Heero looked at his old archival for answers. He wouldn't meet Heero's gaze. Then Sally came out of the doors the three were standing in front of. Her face was pale and eyes red. 

"What happened? Is the baby okay?" Heero asked.

"The baby's fine Heero," Sally whispered. "It's Relena… she…" Heero's eyes became dark and his jaw tightened. 

"No," He said sternly. "No." He shoved past Sally and into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Relena lying motionless on the hospital bed. The door slammed behind him loudly, but he didn't notice. He gulped down the newly formed lump in his throat and started slowly towards the bed. 

The room was darker than a normal hospital room should have been and it was empty, save Heero and the woman lying in the bed. 

"Relena?" Heero whispered shakily. He touched Relena's still hand. It was cold. "No," Heero whispered again as his eyes began to water up. He grabbed her hand and touched her pale face. "Please no," he cried as his voice cracked. Then he dropped his head on Relena's idle chest and sobbed. He grabbed his dead wife, pulled her into his arms, and just cried. 

****NOTE****

This is a parody of the movie Jake and Sarah (copyrighted to the appropriate people). I forgot to mention that earlier and I felt horrible for it. I'm going to try and get off of the original story soon, so if you've seen it bare with me for a bit and it'll go its own way.


	2. "He’ll come back, and if he doesn’t I’ll...

****NOTE****

Now you really didn't think I would leave the story where it was? I'm sorry it took me a while to get this 2nd chapter out. And about the humor part it'll come up later I promise, the beginning has to be sad to make the story, but the end of this may make you cry. I was close just writing it. Enjoy you few who read my stories and you even less who read the author's note. ;-p

Love,

Moony

Heero And Relena

Chapter 2

By Moony

The day was rainy and desolate and no one had seen Heero since the night of Relena's death. The nameless child slept peacefully in her cradle, while her family and the rest of the world mourned her mother. Noin stood beside her husband. Zechs held the umbrella over both of them. A maid had been hired to watch the baby and she held an umbrella over the baby. The closest family and friends had been invited, but the press had shown up as well. However they were stationed close enough to get their pictures, but far enough not to be a major distraction. Duo stood stiff beside Hilde behind Zechs, Noin, Relena's mother, and the child. Beside Duo and Hilde stood Quatre Winner with Dorothy Catalonia, Lady Une, Merimeah Barton, Trowa Barton, Sally Po, and Wufei Chang. These were the only officially invited. As the minister said the final word from Psalms 23 the baby began to cry loudly. Relena's mother picked up her granddaughter and the minister continued the scripture. 

Heero stared at the service from a far away view as the rain drenched him, but he didn't stay long enough to see his mother in law pick up his daughter. He left and found the nearest bar.

After the funeral the guests were invited back to the Peacecraft mansion. The atmosphere was melancholy and dreary, save the happy giggles of the baby who had no knowledge of what had happened to her mother. Quatre said quietly talking with Dorothy and Trowa on a couch. Zechs with Noin spoke with Relena's mother. While Duo, Wufei, and Sally sat quietly. Hilde held the baby in her arms beside her strangely silent husband. Marimeah sat beside Hilde and watched the baby.

"What's the baby's name?" she questioned.

"I don't know," Hilde replied. "I don't think they've named her." The child laughed and moved her arms around a little.

"What will be done about my granddaughter?" Mrs. Darlene asked Zechs.

"We'll take care of her until Heero returns and takes responsibility," Zechs explained. "He won't run away forever."

"Zechs, I don't think he'll come back," Noin whispered. "You know he can disappear for years." 

"He'll come back. He's become attached to this place and if he doesn't I'll hunt him down and drag him back," Zechs said softly.

"And I'll help," Duo chimed in.

"As will I," Trowa added.

"I would like to help any way I can," Quatre aided. 

"See," Zechs smiled at the two concerned women. "We will find him." Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and the unannounced Wufei stood and followed Zechs out of the room to find Lady Une.

"I am more concerned about his capabilities to take care of the child," Mrs. Darlene sighed and sat with the rest of the women to play with the baby.

****

Heero was too drunk to care where he slept. An ally way would be just fine for him. Just as long as it wasn't home where she used to sleep. He took another swig of the whiskey bottle in his hand as he walked down the deserted streets of Sank City. He stumbled, then fell on a pile of empty boxes and couldn't find the energy or will to stand back up. He passed out there for the night. 

****

Duo nodded at Zechs as he explained his plan for finding Heero.

"I don't believe that he's left the city and if it were me I would be drop dead drunk passed out in the street somewhere, so our goal is find him before he wakes up. We'll get the women and split into groups. I'll have Lady Une get the word out to all the local airports, but stations, and car rentals to keep an eye out for him and keep him from leaving. Now lets get going," Zechs said and the men walked out of the room. Merimeah and Mrs. Darlene stayed behind to watch the baby. 

"Why haven't you named her?" the twelve year old asked. 

"None of us know what to call her. I think we have agreed to let Heero name her if he's found," Mrs. Darlene smiled.

"Oh."

****

"Maxwell," Wufei called as Duo and Hilde walked ahead of him and Sally. She was bending down examining the eighth person they had found passed out in the street that night. Duo and Hilde turned to wait for the two. Sally looked up at Wufei and nodded. Wufei waved Duo and Hilde back. They found Heero with his face stuck in a box and in his hand a half-empty bottle of whiskey. 

"This is pitiful, even for him," Duo whispered to Hilde. She just shook her head.

"He's out cold," Sally said and stood up. She dusted herself off and sighed. "You should be able to pick him up and take him home before he knows what's happened."

"You're sure about this?" Duo asked. "Last time he passed out I tried to get him to bed and he woke up and nearly broke my neck."

"That's rights," Hilde said and put a protective hand on her lover's arm. "He was in a neck brace and everything! It was so bad on our job."

"Trust me, he is out for quite a while," Sally assured.

"Alright then, Wu-man help me pick him up and get him back to the car," Duo sighed. 

"I told you not to call me that," Wufei said between clenched teeth, then grabbed Heero's limp arm. He and Duo drug Heero back to their car and back to the Peacecraft mansion. 

****  


"I do not like this idea," Mrs. Darlene said and crossed her arms. 

"It is the only way," Zechs said. "Once he sees her he won't be able to abandon her." 

"I have to agree with him," Sally added. "Besides, we've already sent everyone to the best hotel in Sank City. And we will be here to make sure everything goes alright and if it does we'll leave and if it doesn't we'll come running in and save the baby before Heero does anything." Mrs. Darlene just shook her head and sat down at the table. 

"Fine." Sally nodded and Zechs picked up the baby from the baby cradle and headed up to Heero's room. Noin was behind him with a baby monitor, while Sally was setting up the other baby monitor on the dinning room table. 

Zechs sat the baby beside Heero as he slept. He had been cleaned up and someone had put a pair of flannel pants on Heero. After Noin had switched on the baby monitor he pulled her out of the room. The walked downstairs and sat with Sally and Mrs. Darlene at the dinning room table around the baby monitor. 

Heero groaned slightly when he awoke. Zechs could hear it on the baby monitor Mrs. Darlene seemed very anxious. The baby whimpered, then began crying. Mrs. Darlene stood up, but Zechs put his hand up and she sat back down unhappily and they waited.

Heero looked over at the creature making that obnoxious noise. There beside him was a little golden blond hair, blue eyed baby. She giggled when she saw some one was paying attention to her. Heero leaped up off the bed in shock and horror. 

"What the?" Heero yelled then grabbed his head suddenly when a horrible throbbing pain hit it. He groaned and had a vague memory of the previous night. The baby suddenly began crying. Unhappy with the deep loud noises and the lack of attention. Heero looked over at the baby on the other side of the bed as she shook her fists and screamed. 

"Shush!" Heero cried and ran over to the side of the bed. "Don't cry." The baby screamed louder and kicked her legs. Heero paced around quickly, trying to figure out what to do. The baby became louder. In totally despair he stopped and reached down uneasily and picked up the baby. He remembered what Relena had said about supporting the baby's head and neck. Heero did his best to. She stopped crying immediately and looked up at Heero with innocent blue eyes. She giggled at him slightly and reached her arms up to his face and touched his chin with her tiny fingers. 

The look on Heero's face was indescribable. His mouth was slightly open, his eyebrows were higher than they had ever been. His eyes were wide with fear lingering in their depths and yet when she put her tiny fingers on his chin the expression melted away and a warm look over came it as he stared down at his cheerful daughter. 

"Relena," he whispered knowing this was his daughter. The child yawned and dropped her hands from her father's face and gripped his arm with her outer hand as she tried to snuggle close to her daddy for a nap. Heero looked up, unsure what to do now. He then decided to sit on the bed to let the little girl sleep. He looked over and saw the baby monitor now aware he was being listened to. He turned back to the sleeping little child in his arms. She was incredible. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Relena," he whispered once more and slowly pulled the baby to his face and kissed her forehead. "My baby, Relena."


End file.
